


Chaos

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Teacher of the Year, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Gen Work, Goth Sam Manson, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: For once, Danny's all-nighter wasn't because of ghosts
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/70/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> References to the TV show Get Smart

School came far too early. After his nightlong Doom playing spree, it wasn't even worth it to try to sleep for an hour. He had time to get a few worksheets done, but by the time to made it to Casper High, he looked ready to fall down.

"Man," Tucker exclaimed as soon as he saw Danny coming up to the front doors. "You look beat. Heh. In more ways than one."

"Oh shut it, Tuck," Danny muttered, too tired to put much heat into it.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

He flicked dark rimmed eyes up to her. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Just stayed up all night to play video games.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked with eyebrows quirked.

"Yeah. Not that you would understand."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No because you're a Goth. You're used to staying up all night and not feeling the effects. You are a creature of the dark, right?" he asked putting up his hands into a traditional vampire stance.

She chuckled a bit. "Yeah, but weren't you playing with Tucker? He looks like he'll survive first period."

"He's a techno geek," Danny returned. "He has special abilities to protect him from all nighters."

"I sure do!" Tucker beamed. "I just wish I had abilities to make me beat Chaos into the ground."

One of Sam's eyebrows rose into a high arch.

Danny saw and told her that she wouldn't know who Chaos was. Just another player in Doomed.

"Chaos," Tucker repeated. "The International Organization of Evil."

Both of his friends stared at him blankly, wondering if the sleepless night had taken more of a toll on him than they had previously thought.

"What? Have you guys never seen Get Smart?"

They shook their heads wordlessly.

His mouth gaped open, clearly about to start ranting about how on earth they had not seen the show or the movie when the bell rang.

They ran.


End file.
